iceclimbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Polar Bear
, also used for their spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.]] The Polar Bear is an enemy in ''Ice Climber''. They only appear if the Ice Climbers ''are taking too long to climb the mountain, and will appear on a level above them. He will stomp on the ground, causing the screen to move up to the next level, making the player(s) lose a life if they're on the bottom most level. They also appear in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS'', and ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''. In Super Smash Bros. Melee .]] The Polar Bear appears as an enemy in the game's adventure mode on Icicle Mountain. They act similarly to how they do in their origin game, making the level move up whenever they hop. You can defeat them and get 800 points, which makes the Polar Bear the most valuable enemy, as this is the most points you can get for defeating an enemy there. They can also be spawned from crates and barrels during normal play, in which they can be picked up and thrown by the player. Since they're so heavy, hitting another player with the Polar Bear can be a one-hit KO! Trophy .]] The Polar Bear also appears as a trophy. The description reads "''This bizarre beast appears whenever the Ice Climbers take five during their ascents. Each leap the upright bear makes causes an earthquake and makes the mountain scroll upward. If the climbers fall off the bottom of the screen, they'll drop into a bottomless chasm. For reasons unknown, it sports pink shorts and sunglasses." '' '''In Super Smash Bros. Brawl' .]] The Polar Bear appears in the background on the stage ''Summit. They appear after the stage slides down the mountain, and will drop from the sky to send the stage lower into the water. After he lands, he will stay in the background, unable to be interacted with by the players. He will walk back and forth, similar to how he does in Ice Climber, and occasionally hop to send the stage even further in the water. In Super Smash Bros. 3DS ' Despite the [[Ice Climbers|''Ice Climbers]] themselves being absent, the Polar Bear makes a return in Smash 4. They appear as an enemy in the 3DS exclusive mode Smash Run. They have high HP, are immune to grabs, and don't flinch when hit by normal attacks. They are weak to fire attacks, such as Zelda's Din's Fire, or Robin's Arcfire, and will only flinch when hit by a fire attack. They attack by stopping in place and hopping, dealing massive damage. '''Trophy For the first time since Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Polar bear also has a trophy. The description reads "This free-spirited polar bear usually just wanders around aimlessly, but sometimes he likes to shake things up a bit. Literally! He'll jump in the air and then land hard, causing a huge earthquake that makes the whole screen shake and does damage to anyone on the ground. He's not keen on heat, though, so hit him with fire attacks!" ''This trophy is absent from the Wii U version. '''In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.]] The Polar Bear makes a return in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' as a stage hazard on Summit, working identically to how he worked on the stage of the same name in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. '' final smash.]] They also appear on the ''Ice Climbers'' new final smash, Iceberg. They can be seen teetering on the side of the iceberg during the final smash, though they're purely aesthetic. Spirit They also appear as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's new mode, Spirits mode. They can be found in World of Light on the upper left part of the Light Realm, or can be occasionally found on the Spirit Board. They are an Ace support spirit, and cost two slots to use on your spirit team. When equipped, they will give you slow super armor. The spirit battle is against a white Donkey Kong, and Freezies are the only item that can spawn. The conditions are that the opponent has slow super armor, that it's a stamina battle, and that periodic earthquakes will shake the stage. They're an attack type spirit with a power of 9300 in battle, though once you get the spirit they're a support spirit. Category:Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Ice Climber Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee